Question: On a sunny morning, Stephanie rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of mangos for $5.99 each and baskets of pomegranates for $6.84 each. Stephanie decided to buy a basket of mangos and a basket of pomegranates before heading home. How much did Stephanie need to pay for her produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Stephanie needs to pay, we need to add the price of the mangos and the price of the pomegranates. Price of mangos + price of pomegranates = total price. ${5}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Stephanie needs to pay $12.83.